


Sugar High

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As in he's in a ghost costume, Gen, Ghost Hinata Shouyou, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sorry this is very late, Vampire Kageyama Tobio, he is dressed as a vampire, i'm sorry i wish i had more time to expand on this idea, just the usual antics, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are always ready to compete. Especially if candy is involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that it's short and I wish I had more time to work on it but I have no time. I'm sorry.

A friendly ghost and a brooding vampire sat across from each other. Between them was a massive pile of candy organized by taste, shape, and size. All of the chocolate bars were almost gone, leaving the flavored candy in high demand. The pixy sticks were the first to go, the sweets fueling their sugar highs. And of course the boxes of raisins were haphazardly pushed to the side, as to not ‘taint’ the good stuff. Currently they were eyeing up the middle pile, counting how much was left to basically inhale.

The ghost’s eyes shifted towards the vampire’s; the creature only frowned more. The innocent honey colored eye routine wasn’t working as planned. _Dammit_ , he was going to have to do this the hard way.

“Kageyamaaaaaa” Hinata sang, a smirk on his face. Luckily for him, the white sheet draped over his body concealed his true intentions. Only the circles cut for eyeholes in the fabric gave away the sneaky smile in his eyes. But still, Kageyama probably wasn’t quick enough to catch on to that. 

“Let’s bet on our candy. Winner takes all!” Hinata announced already hyped and jumping up. The vampire winced and clenched his teeth in pain. “Shut up, idiot, my head hurts.”  
  
“That’s because you’re thinking too much–”

Kageyama interrupted the ghost in his attempt to crush Hinata’s head. But the white bed sheet was quick and dodged after the first strike. He continued his sentence “–about this bet.”

“Don’t try to cover up the fact that you were insulting me, dumbass” Kageyama pouted, cheeks tinged red with either frustration or embarrassment. Hinata could never tell.

The bulky mass of bunched up fabric sat back down, and the vampire mirrored him. The ghost leaned forward quickly. “Hey, Count Kageyama, how about that bet?” Hinata vibrated. The spiker’s hand shot out and grasped a candy and ripped off the wrapper. His hand disappeared under the sheet, showing a bump in the sheet where his hand was feeding his face. 

“How are you still able to eat that?” Kageyama said, looking paler than the white makeup he had applied for his costume.

“Does that mean you forfeit and I get all of the candy?” Hinata cackled, greedy hands reaching towards the mountain of sugar. A hand with sharp, fake nails stops it quickly. The nails are so menacing they could pop a volleyball, so the ghost retracts and hides his hands underneath his sheet for security.  
  
“No, I want the candy, you bed sheet” Kageyama growls. _Intense, but not accurate for his costume_ , Hinata notes.

Quickly, he lets his trademark smile return, because vampires are afraid of the sun and of course Kageyama must be a real one because those fangs look real. He’s about to say so when Kageyama intervenes.

The setter points out the obvious, “What are we betting on, exactly?” Kageyama eyes him, eyebrow shooting up. Hinata hadn’t even thought of that. He was just eager to eat more, if not _all_ , of the candy tonight. After a moment of glancing down at their pile, the spiker finally gets an idea.

“We can tell each other scary stories and whoever doesn’t get scared wins the entire stash of wonderful candy” Hinata sways happily, a little dizzy. Kageyama, for some reason that Hinata doesn’t understand, takes a long time to consider this proposition. The vampire scrunches his eyebrows in thought and wrinkles his nose. His eyes are starting to droop, but he fights the effects of the sugar high and shakes his head.

“Is that a no? Laaame.” Hinata drags out the syllables to rile up his teammate. 

“No, that was a yes” Kageyama explains like it was obvious, nodding his head for emphasis. He stops quickly because the action is giving him _another_ headache.

“So a no?” Hinata giggles while grabbing another candy from the mountain. He plucks it into his mouth and smiles with chocolaty teeth. 

“No,” Kageyama mutters quickly and scrambles to gather the candy up before his teammate eats it all. He dumps the pile into his trick-or-treat bag.

Hinata whines instantly because he can’t trust that vampire to keep his hands off of the goods while they complete the wager. But Kageyama throws the pouch into the other room, so Hinata nods his approval, although in the back of his head he’s reeling about how the candy _deserved_ better than that. 

“Okay, let’s start then!” Hinata cheers when the setter returns. The vampire grumbles, but playfully reveals fake vampire teeth in a sloppy grin. The ghost giggles before he starts blabbering about the rules in detail, although they are quite simple: don’t be the one to freak out first.

Afterwards, silence quickly unfolds between them. Hinata feels the awkwardness and strives to fill it with words, as always. “I will start,” he whispers seriously with _the_ _look_. The one that makes anyone who ever underestimated him get uncomfortable chills. It’s really the look only activated by a player dragging down their team; it happens but not nearly enough. Kageyama won’t admit it, but he’s eternally fond of the expression, already shivering in anticipation. 

“Once upon a time there was an evil volleyball–” Hinata starts.

“No, stop. Just _stop_ ,” Kageyama groans and rolls his eyes.

This was going to be a _long_ Halloween night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
